The Red Beryl
by XxMoonlightCharmxX
Summary: JohnTorrie - Maybe, all you need is a little help to get to the top.


**XxMoonlightCharmxX: It's been a while since I posted a wrestling fic. So I decided on John/Torrie. Enjoy!**

The bell rang. It was recess time. Since the grade school students had recess an hour ago, it was the high school students' turn to rule the school.

Torrie Wilson just stepped out of the Principal's office. She was already in her second year in high school, and she still didn't get the school's uniform code right.

_Oh, right... No embroidered socks. But why would it matter? Mr. McMahon always seems to be after me…_

Of course, being sent to the Principal's office wouldn't ruin the blond's day. It was recess, after all...

So Torrie did what she always did every recess time: Race to the tall apple tree.

That tree's been there ever since the school was built. The school adoringly named it the Red Beryl, since the apples it grew were always as red as the said precious jewel. Torrie ran across the school basketball court and ignored the group of posh girls who murmured while throwing disgusted looks at her.

_Go get a life, airheads._

The group of posh girls never liked Torrie because she was a smart and athletic figure in the school, also the fact the fact she was beautiful as well.

The only people that Torrie could consider her friends at school were Trish and Sable. They weren't prissy, like the aforementioned posh girls. One thing that the three girls had in common is that they were all smart and well-loved by the guys.

Torrie reached the apple tree, panting. She faced the tree and jumped at it.

The slim branch that Torrie held broke, and she fell off. Luckily, she wasn't high up yet. Cursing silently while standing up, the Blonde Beauty dusted off the dirt on her skirt. She huffed as she looked at the tree.

"Red Beryl, what's the matter? Why won't you let me up?"

Unknown to Torrie, though, there was someone on the other side of the tree, whoever he was, he overheard her talking to the tree. "Okay, let me try again."

And Torrie hugged the tree while slinking up...

Still no good...

Aggravated, she kicked the tree with a grunt. "What the hell is wrong? I always climb up Ruby with no difficulty, but how come I can't do it now?"

The person behind the tree stood up from his cozy seat and faced Torrie. He was obviously disturbed by her tree frustrations. "Yo."

Torrie was a bit startled. She was talking to the tree in frustration that she hadn't even noticed the male behind the tree. "I see you're having a bit of trouble with the Red Beryl."

_A senior..._

"I think I know you. Aren't you a sophomore?"

Torrie just nodded at him. He rubbed his chin as he spoke again. "Yeah... you must be Torrie, the pretty girl in the volleyball team."

_Pretty deadly..._

"And you hang out with Randy girlfriend, right?" he asked her again, grinning.

"...Sometimes," she answered with a lazy shrug.

"And the cute cheerleader," he closed one of his eyes and looked up, thinking of a name. "You know, blonde hair. Brock Lesnar's girlfriend."

"Yeah." She looked away from him, pursing her lips together as she did so. The senior smiled at her warmly and held out a hand to her. "John Cena here. And you are...?"

"Torrie Wilson," she ignored his hand. "Class 2-A."

_Cream of the crop._

"I see," John placed his hand in his pocket. "I'm from Class 4-B. You know."

Torrie nodded slowly while looking at the band aid on John's cheek. She just noticed that he also had those coveted blue eyes...

"So... You're having problems with Red Beryl, eh?"

"Yes. You see, I climb..." Torrie paused, then consciously tugging her skirt. "The Red Beryl almost every day..."

"And?"

"I can't seem to climb..." she paused again, tugging at her skirt again. "Her now..."

John watched as Torrie consciously pulled at her skirt, before replying. "Well... I get your little problem," He then stood up in front of the apple tree. He bent down on his knee and placed his left palm on top of his right palm. "I'll help you get up, if you want."

Torrie looked at John again. This time, not with wonder, but with gratefulness. She cautiously and gently stepped on his hands. He carefully lifted her up to the thick tree branch.

_Maybe, all you need is a little help…_

Torrie was seated at the thick branch, looking down at John.

_To get to the top…_

"See? You're up there!"

"I am..."

He could've sworn she smiled. Just then, Torrie looked away, blushing a bit. "You saw?"

"Huh? Saw what?" he asked her with a clueless expression.

"N-Nothing..." Torrie sighed, a bit relieved. She raised her hand and reached for an apple, then she threw it at unaware Paul.

BAM!

"Ow! What the heck was that for?" the gruff senior exclaimed while rubbing his head, the other hand holding the apple. He looked up and saw the sophomore giggling.

_Well, that's new. I've never heard her giggle before._

"Thank you for helping me get up here, John."

John just smiled, then he got his backpack from behind the tree. "I'll be going now! Thanks for the apple, Torrie."

As he began to walk away, with his backpack hanging on his shoulder, he faced her again. "You're number two of the school volleyball team, Torrie. But isn't it against the uniform code to wear jersey shorts under the skirt?"

Hearing what John said, Torrie blushed to add up to her chagrin. "Y-You saw?"

"Don't worry!" he winked at her and placed a finger on his lips. "I'll keep it a secret!"

"J-John!"

And he was walking back to the school building, waving the apple in the air. Torrie watched as the senior walk away and head back to the high school building.

_Sweet, helpful, kind... pervert._

The bell rang again. Recess for the high school students was over. But for Torrie, it just might have been the start for a new relationship with a certain senior.


End file.
